The Start of a Beautiful Friendship
by yamibakura098
Summary: What if you add another character to the avatar concoction well you get this story. Rated T just in case. R&R


A/N: This just came to me, what if you add another person to the mix of avatar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.

A giant grey metallic ship swam to the shore of the water tribe; with the water tribesmen Sokka and kids waiting for it to fully docked. "Why hello there may do you have some food to spare I seem to be running out?" asked a young man along the age of seventeen with brown eyes, slightly tannned skin, and black spiky hair waving his arms on a medium sized wooden boat that looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment.

"Who's that gran-gran?" asked a youn teenage girl in a hushed tone, as she glanced to the side to see the teen pull out a knife and stab a rat scurrying across the edge of the boat.

"Hey who're you, are you another one of those Fire Nation scum?" asked a young man with grey and black facepaint on with disgust at the Fire Nation part.

"Oh me don't worry about it, what I think you should worry about though is that big scary ship right next to me," answered the young teen pointing towards a Fire insignia on the giant metal ship. And right when he said this he fell through the floor boards, and the hatch to the ship fell down with a young man with pale skin and a large scar on his eye walked out in armor; holding himself in a regal manner. "Where is the avatar?" he questioned in a loud voice," I know you're hiding him, he should be this old master of all the elements," he said while holding up an old lady, but he got know answer so he threw her down. Anger showed on his face as he formed a long stream of fire at the cowering people's feet which forced them to step back. The young man who wore the make up then rushed forward, and fought the other teen with the large scar in a one sided fight. "Whew I thought those rats were going to kill me," the young man commented as he jumped of his ship clothes all torn up and messy right behind the Teen with the pink scar, and was then knocked down by a boy with blue arrow marks on his body riding a what looked like a penguin. The results two men in awkward poses. Quickly getting up the scarred teen asked," Who are you and how dare you touch me?!"

"Hey don't talk about that it was awkward for me too," said the man with spiky black hair.

"That still doesn't tell me who you are," said the teen.

"Me? I'm the men among men, the romancer of nations, the man who everyone wants to be, the great, Kai and who may you people be!?" introduced the boy now known as Kai.

"Oh I'm Aang," said the airbender with a smile on his face forgetting about the danger in front of him.

"I'm Katara," said the tan girl.

"Why should I introduce myself if you didn't introduce yourself to me when I asked," said the tan young man with a pony tail, until the girl hit him on the head, "ok I'm Sokka," he said in a gloomy voice.

"I'm Zuko," the teen with a scar said, until he remembered what he was here for, "Aang I have come for you!" he exclaimed.

"Dude really that sounds really creepy I mean he can't be more than what twelve years old, and you're what seventeen," Kai buttted in.

"Hey its not my fault he is twelve years old alright I thought he would've been a eighty year old veteran old master!" yelled Zuko embarassed.

"Hey, just to be clear I'm actually a hundred years old, I just encased myself in a sphere of ice," said Aang, as Kai wrote down on a piece of paper 'note to self when in prime encase in ice.' Done with the conversation Zuko shot fire out of his fist right at Aang in which he blocked it with his staff, this continued for awhile with Kai raiding the igloos for food and putting it in a sack, until Aang bargained with Zuko then left with him. But what nobody ever saw was that Kai wanting to get off his rat infested boat snuck on board the ship, and quickly hid in a room. "Take him to the ship's jail!" commanded Zuko to his soldiers as he headed for his room while haning his uncle the staff. As Zuko headed towards his room he could faintly hear the sound of snoring from the other side, thinking it was a dirty water tribeman on the other side he quickly opened the door and shot fire out of his fist, which caught the person who was asleep on fire. "Ahhhhhh!" Kai screamed as he was caught on fire randomly, "stop, drop, and roll!" he yelled.

"What are you doing here!" Zuko yelled, as he charged fire up in his hands again.

"I'm just a lonely soul who needs help," answered Kai, but this did not satisfy Zuko so he shot fire at him.

"I don't believe you," Zuko said as he picked up a brown sack, "what is this, did you steal this from us?" he asked, but left no time for answering as he burnt it.

"Nooooo! You monster how could you do this to my precious food," Kai sai with anime tears running down his face, running his hands through the ash.

"Food you stole our food now we're going to starve!" Zuko yelled at the crying man.

"It wasn't yours I borrowed it from the water tribe, and it was yours why would you burn it," Kai said still sobbing, Zuko had nothing to say knowing his actions were done without thinking. Kai though was still sobbing, but that quickly stopped as his eyes opened and then narrowed them in anger, "You killed my food now I'll kill you," Kai said as he pounced and kunais in hand. Zuko quickly jumpd backwards to grab his dual swords on his wall, and quickly blocked Kai, then swiped forwards trying to make the over dramatic man. "Stop this it was just food!" Zuko commanded.

"It might have been just food to you but I was actually going to eat that," yelled Kai as he slashed his two kunai down aiming for Zuko's wrist as he was trying to calm him down. And during all this Aang snuck in and stole his staff back, but he wasn't quick enough out the door and Kai threw one of his kunai at Aangs shirt sticking it to the wall. "Hey that staff might catch quite the price at the market give it to me Aang or I'll kill you!" said Kai with a crazed look in his eye.

"Sorry! No," Aang answered while struggling to pull out the knife sticking him to the wall, and was barely able to in time to dodge the stream of fire aimed for his head.

"Get back here!" Zuko commanded as he chased after the avatar with Kai soon after. But they were to slow after the light tussle, and the avatar was able to get away. "Noooo my money," and "Nooo get him," they both yelled at the same time.

"This was all your fault!" Zuko yelled at Kai.

"I know, I know and to make up for it I'll help you hunt the avatar deal," offered Kai trying to save his own skin, as he held out his hand.

"Fine," Zuko sighed as he thought about it and reasoned that the more people the better, and shook Kai's hand.

"Great this will be the start of a beautiful friendship," Kai yelled putting his arm around Zuko.

"I need no friends," Zuko grumbled as he stalked off somewhere.

"You may say that now but just wait you'll want one trust me," Kai yelled behind Zuko.


End file.
